pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 July 2014
10:19 ohi EP 10:19 Haiiah 10:20 ohai 10:20 RNG Y U MESS UP DA OPENING OF CHATTO 10:20 *throws ice explosion spear next to Miles* 10:20 NEVER COME BACK Trolo 10:20 Chat hacks initialized. 10:20 To report errors or bugs, or to suggest features or translations, leave a message at w:c:User talk:Monchoman45. 10:21 * Charmande red321 reports zem to ze Monchochooman45 10:21 nu don't. 10:22 Sooo, do you know who Electric Plants is? 10:22 Electric Plants is Ziad Wahba. 10:23 *throws ice spear on Miles* 10:24 Correct RNG 10:24 yap 10:24 Daft Punk 10:24 Better 10:24 Faster 10:24 Stronger 10:24 Harder 10:24 Darude - Sandstorm 10:24 hallo 10:25 Hi 10:25 *Throws freezing spear on Miles* 10:25 kk 10:25 lagz 10:25 will 10:25 NOT 10:25 die 10:25 I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we're gonna be. I opened my eyes, it was only just a dreeeeeeaaam 10:26 about cupackes 10:26 k 10:26 CUPCAKES 10:26 crupcrakes? 10:27 So I travelled back, down that road. Will she come back, no one knows. And I realize, it was only just a dreeeeeeeeaaaaaaaam 10:27 at least your dream doesn't have some mystical fairy floating around pixing all the way with only the pervert noticed. 10:27 THE 10:27 EVIL 10:27 CODE 10:27 cuppycakes 10:27 OF CRUPCAKES 10:27 IS REMOVED 10:27 naw 10:27 but I still won't type the real word 10:27 SONIC.EXE BETOR 10:27 cupsnapes :D 10:27 TAILS DOLL BE EATEN 10:27 MALLEO.PNG IS DA BOST 10:27 Sonic.exe is better than Copcakes. 10:27 AMY IS EVOL 10:27 Cupcakes yeah it's removed 10:27 No it isn't. 10:27 MILES LIEX ZEM BAGELS 10:28 Weegee is gud guy 10:28 Meegee 10:28 Meegee is bad boi 10:28 Lui Fit Trainer. 10:28 Milesprower2 10:28 Maluio. 10:28 Luink. 10:28 Waweegee 10:28 Walleo 10:28 Oluimar. 10:28 K 10:28 Zamo? 10:29 elelele 10:29 Soluic. 10:29 Coffee 10:29 C 10:29 Taels 10:29 U 10:29 P 10:29 CAP 10:29 CAKES 10:29 productions (troll) 10:29 4eva 10:29 I work for PopCop 10:29 popcop* 10:29 lol 10:29 k you wok 4 popcorns 10:30 * Charmande red321 eats zem popcorns 10:30 NU ADMINS NAW 10:30 sach evol 10:30 *throws freezing spear on Char* 10:30 finally 10:30 REAP 10:30 :P 10:30 REAPEAGEDDON 10:31 REAPEAGEDDON 10:31 MILESPROWER2 10:31 http://prntscr.com/42ingg 10:31 NU CEREAL NU 10:31 LOOK 10:31 AT THERE 10:31 LOOK 10:31 NU 10:31 EVOL MARIGOLDZZZ 10:31 YAS 10:31 YAAAAAS 10:31 * Charmande red321 burns zem Ice 10:31 * Charmande red321 burns zem links 10:31 R@PED CREEPYPASTA MARIGOLDS 10:31 lel 10:32 I work for Popcop 10:32 k 10:32 NU 10:32 now GIMME SOME PEPSI 10:32 HAO ROOD 10:32 * Rasengan553 creates too many Links. 10:32 STOOOOPID 10:32 POP 10:32 AAAAAAAAAAP 10:33 i hatez zem 10:33 F*PCOP 10:33 imma go reap some Gards 10:33 hallo 10:33 ohai 10:33 I work for Darude - Sandstorm 10:33 TCD LOOK HERE http://prntscr.com/42ingg 10:33 TCD mast be not fume-shroom 10:33 http://prntscr.com/42ingg 10:33 http://prntscr.com/42ingg 10:33 NU 10:33 IT IS IMPOSSIBURU 10:33 FUME SHROOM IDS ROOD 10:34 accept-eth thy faith. 10:34 http://prntscr.com/42io7a SINGLE CHERRY BOMB NUUU 10:34 SHUUUT 10:34 UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP 10:34 Marigolds y? 10:34 cuz evol 10:34 malleogulds 10:34 http://prntscr.com/42iocu CLOWN BLOVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR 10:35 WAIIIIIIIIIIII 10:35 cuz 10:35 u 10:35 is 10:35 a 10:35 frikin 10:35 REATARD 10:35 http://prntscr.com/42ioif BLUE BIRD PULT 10:35 nu 10:35 u destroyed everyones planthood 10:36 Hi guys! 10:36 ohai EPro 10:36 http://prntscr.com/42iomn TURTLEZ PULT WHO IS A GOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAT 10:36 hallo 10:36 EAT THY CUPCAEKS 10:36 Did anybody wish FPF for his birthday? 10:36 http://prntscr.com/42io7a 10:36 :O 10:36 http://prntscr.com/42ingg 10:36 B-days 10:36 :O 10:36 ARE EVOL 10:36 HE HAS THE SAME B-DAY WITH ME GF :O 10:37 so you have gf 10:37 YAH 10:37 nop he has GIFCAM 10:37 ... 10:37 lol 10:37 http://prntscr.com/42ip2c Y U DO DIS 10:38 WHO IS FPF 10:38 Your gf 10:38 :O 10:38 WHO IS ME 10:38 your gf's bf 10:38 http://prntscr.com/42ip8y IS ME SPURGE CACTI 10:40 http://prntscr.com/42iphw MICHEAL JACKSON RULZ DEM ALL 10:40 k idc 10:41 l;; 10:41 k brony lovers 10:41 Dashie loverahs 10:43 Virus land 10:43 http://prntscr.com/42iqfz :O WAI 01:55 Hi CS. 01:57 YAY 01:57 I finally unlocked Repeater and Twin Sunflower in PvZ2 Chinese 01:57 Hi 01:58 I'm rich! 01:59 *throws freezing spear on Electronic Prey 48 21* 01:59 Seen that already. 02:02 I once "secretly" got "I'm rich!" on my PS3 PvZ1 02:02 That's because I sold a HEAPTON of plants in Zen Garden. 02:03 Lol 02:04 And I got 100,000+ cash. 02:07 My record for cash is 74,625 $. 02:08 I never got 10 seed slots. 02:08 My record for cash is 121,780$. 02:08 I already have 10 seed slots. 02:12 So anywaay, how's I'm rich! 02:12 *throws freezing spear on EP 48 21* 02:12 Nice. 02:12 *shoots electronic pea at R553* 02:12 Thanks. 02:13 *Dodge* 02:13 I wish I could become chatmod... 02:13 I don't even wish to be admin :P 02:13 And/or bcrat 02:14 I WANNA BE CRAT (rageguy) 02:14 But first I need 10,000 edits (silly) 02:14 Ohio! 02:14 ohi CR 02:14 How do you think of my new achievement? 02:14 I'm rich! 02:14 I'm rich! 02:14 Got this already :P 02:15 good 02:15 hallo 02:15 Dodge or doge? 02:16 Dog 02:16 got that achievement already 02:16 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 02:16 v 02:17 EP didn't get it. 02:17 I quit playing PvZ. 02:17 I'm now modding it. 02:17 ^ 02:18 I'm almost finished modding PvZ, so I'll hack it 02:18 I have it on the PS3, however... 02:18 But till now, I've only figured out how to make ALL types of zombies appear in Zombiquarium. 02:18 :O HAO 02:18 And it badly glitches. 02:18 :O HAO 02:18 CODING!!! 02:19 I'll take a snapshot o it right now if you want. 02:19 compiled? 02:19 Yas 02:19 Opposite of no. 02:19 YEs plz 02:19 yesyesy 02:19 yes 02:19 yes 02:19 yes 02:19 K den 02:19 Idk hao to Imitate Zombies 02:19 w8 02:20 should I mod zombies? 02:20 no 02:20 Can you show Blue Bird-pult? 02:20 Oops, accidentally closed it. 02:20 And the single cherry? 02:21 ya sure 02:21 ALSO R@PED CREEPYasta marigold >:D 02:21 Don't leave, be patient. 02:21 It'll take some time. 02:21 k 02:23 Coz my computer is so damn slow. 02:23 ^ 02:24 Even PvZ is not loading. 02:24 BUT I'M DONE 02:24 http://prntscr.com/42keri keri 02:24 Nathina. 02:24 hallo 02:25 Not Nathina. 02:25 You are nathania. 02:25 How am I Nathina? 02:25 vf 02:25 You said it yourself. 02:25 XD 02:25 http://prntscr.com/42kf73 YAY 158k!!!! 02:26 (peashooter) Nathaina is a(troll)! 02:27 No, Niceperson is Nathania's brother. 02:27 Thread:161405 02:27 There, you said you are nathania. 02:27 Hey Apple,Nathina's Knife! 02:27 Kart Zombie 02:27 Niceperson 02:27 I WAS Nathiana,but now I'm a spam un-doer! Ad a picture for [Zombie. Not a spam page,for a new game I'm creating tomorrow. 02:27 "I WAS Nathania" 02:27 OMG yes I started with the coding! 02:28 yay 02:28 i have an IPhone that should be more fatter! 02:28 EP 42, is it the compiled folder? 02:28 YAS 02:28 YUS 02:28 YES 02:28 Yes 02:28 I FINALLY FINISHED THE GOAL I SET MYSELF 02:29 can't manage to edit the codes 02:29 coz it says: 02:29 My goal was: 02:29 Unlock Repeater 02:29 Unlock all plants unlocked with stars in AE up to Twin Sunflower 02:29 Unlock all plants unlocked with stars in PS up to Snapdragon 02:29 قwI� stuff 02:38 zomg 02:38 Snapdragons are awesome in Kung-Fu world 02:39 Snapdragon + Wall-Nut + Repeater =OWNING TO THE MAX 02:39 I'm almost done! 02:40 I modded the fog 02:40 da JPEG file 02:40 YAS SUCCESFUL 02:41 http://prntscr.com/42kk6l GUYS LOOK 02:41 RASENGAN553 02:41 ELECTRONIC PEA 48 21 02:42 hallo 02:42 ono 02:42 wai 02:42 oh no 02:42 WAI 02:43 QiGong Zombie + Hammer Zombie combo 02:43 FUUUUU 02:43 have you sen the red fog? 02:43 yas 02:44 weird 02:44 hehe 02:44 I'M DONE! 02:44 almost all very strong zombies in Kung-Fu world's weakness is Iceberg Lettuce/Snow Pea 02:44 or Winter Melon 02:44 GUYS I DID IT!!!! 02:44 WAHTT 02:45 EP LOOK http://prntscr.com/42kk6l 02:45 gratz 02:45 SEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:45 02:45 :O I ONCE DID THAT 02:45 nu 02:45 but Dr. ZOmboss Revenge 02:46 Dr. Zomboss putting many zombies which are sometimes headless 02:46 This was really a pain. 02:46 back 02:46 FULOL OF ZOMBIES 02:46 02:46 02:46 02:46 02:46 http://prntscr.com/42kk6l RASEN 02:46 02:46 02:46 http://prntscr.com/42kk6l 02:46 http://prntscr.com/42kk6l 02:46 http://prntscr.com/42kk6l 02:46 02:47 02:47 v 02:47 02:47 02:47 K kicking tiem 02:47 To avoid being kicked 02:47 playing some Angry Birds Epic 02:47 zomg 02:48 Normal Zombie evolved into Hammer Zombie because weapon stand 02:48 lel 02:48 Ooh, Golden Pig! 02:48 haha 02:48 wb 02:48 COULDN'T KICK 02:48 XD XD XD XD 02:49 I am at Kung-Fu world last stand apeprantly 02:49 *apperantly 02:49 yus i am 02:49 :O 02:50 User blog:Electronic Pea 48 21/Rip-off wikis 02:50 ZOMG, Bomb used Explosion! 02:50 Imma mod Tall-nut 02:50 ZOMG WTF 02:50 WAT THE 02:50 IOAJSFOJASOFISJAFIOSAJFIOJSAFOIHSJAOIFJ 02:50 HELP MEH 02:50 wai 02:50 User blog:Electronic Pea 48 21/Rip-off wikis 02:51 A black hole suddently decided to appear and pulled ALL OF MY PLANTS to the right :O 02:51 When did I join PVZCC? 02:52 zomg another black hole decidded to appear and pulled meh plants aain 02:52 USE THE RADISH 02:53 Havent unlocked it yet 02:53 sadly 02:53 almost tho 02:53 bye bye Radish 02:53 When did I join PVZCC?] 02:53 idk 02:53 i d k 02:53 February 2013 02:54 only 2 stars until i unlocked Radish tho 02:54 hmm 02:54 moar drinking zombies 02:55 Bomb finished off Golden Pig :P 02:55 zomg waht 02:55 there is a weapon stand with a helmet 02:55 wut does the helmet do 02:55 Hi 02:55 AGAIN BLACK HOLE 02:55 FAHCK 02:56 You said I was Nathina. 02:56 You said you are. 02:56 @Niceperson *You said I were Nathania. 02:57 YAS 02:57 I AM FINISHED 02:57 10:55 02:57 Rasengan553 02:57 Bomb finished off Golden Pig 02:57 What the are you talking about? 02:57 ^ 02:57 Niceperson, I'm talking about Angry Birds Epic. 02:58 I made Tall-nut into another creep 02:58 ^ was no-reason 02:58 Change Tall-nut into MeTall-nut? 02:58 http://prntscr.com/42kq4u 02:58 nu 02:58 http://prntscr.com/42kq4u 02:58 Zombie-Tall :O 02:58 I zombified him 02:59 how about Angry Birds Go!? 02:59 nuu 02:59 Hammer + QiGong again 02:59 Angry Birds Go? It sucks. @Niceperson 02:59 k dun modding 02:59 My current mod achievements: 02:59 02:59 Get the Cancelled Mini-games. 02:59 Mutate the Zen Garden Plants. 02:59 02:59 :O WAIT 03:00 Hi 03:00 HI 03:00 Im done with the Cancelled minigames 03:00 hallo 03:00 i HAVE NO Idea why it says that o_o 03:00 Says what? 03:01 Fire 'three' Citron o_o 03:01 CF3, I found out I am a hypocrite and an idiot. 03:01 Why 03:01 ? 03:01 Top secret. 03:01 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 LOLOLOL 03:02 What? @Rasen 03:02 hallo 03:02 Why? 03:02 Why?\ 03:02 ZOMG 03:02 I'm a hypocrite and an idiot because of my actions at PvZRP Wiki 03:02 Black holes are OP if you do not have Radish 03:02 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 03:02 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 03:02 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 03:02 They appeared often 03:03 THEY SUCKED IN ALL OF MY PLANTS, DESTROYING THEM, LEAVING ONLY 1 ROW OF REPEATERS WHICH GOT EATEN INSTANTLY. 03:03 y u twist tall-nut zombies head D: 03:03 lel 03:04 hai :v 03:04 hai 03:04 Hai. 03:05 hallo 03:05 SLIME 03:05 LOOK 03:05 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 03:05 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 03:05 http://prntscr.com/42kr67 03:05 ... 03:06 FINALLY, that damn Big Pirate defeated in Angry Birds Epic! 03:08 k 03:09 HALLO 03:09 -spawns Char and Miles- 03:10 ... 03:11 .. 03:13 *You accidentally spawned KinglerMaster* 03:15 .-. 03:16 I just used Cattail for the first time yesterday, It's OP 03:17 ik 03:17 In groups, it's supermegahyperduper OP. 03:17 i had 6 of them planted 03:18 and so far, for me, fog is harder than roog 03:18 roof* 03:18 roof is so easy. 03:18 Samr 03:18 Same. 03:18 The easiest world for me (exept Pool and Day): Fog 03:19 Easiest world for me: Night. 'nuff said. 03:19 Easiest for me is day 03:19 O rly? 03:19 Hardest for me is Fog 03:19 for me, from easiest to hardest, it goes like this:nIGHT, Day, Pool, Roof, then Fog is the hardest. 03:19 Easy to hard:Day, Pool, Night, Roof, Fog 03:20 Easy hard: Night, Day, Pool, Roof, Fog 03:20 Easy to hard* 03:20 Night is easier than day because Mushrooms are OP in groups 03:20 finished my template for the plants in my Plants vs. Zombies: Universal Travel game 03:20 ^ 03:20 @MN321 03:21 The first time i got Coffee Bean, GLOOM-SHROOM SPAM! 03:21 lel 03:21 lololol 03:21 How was my epic fail on Angry Birds Epic: 03:21 Limestone Lagoon - 4. 03:21 For night, i usually do this: back 2 rows are sun-shrooms, then a bunch of puff-shrooms, then replaced by fume-shrooms, and i use hypno-shrooms, ice-shrooms, and doom-shrooms every once in a while. 03:21 ^ 03:21 I'm on Roof - Level 8 right now 03:22 about to battle PvZ original garganutar for the first time 03:22 and i'm scared because there's no plant food 03:22 I'm on Adventure Mode replay 03:22 Don't worry, kernel-pult spam helps you. 03:22 good point 03:22 Imma check my level on PvZ1 03:23 Brocoali and Coaliflower 03:25 Fail on Angry Birds Epic: Limestone Lagoon - 4. 03:25 Picked Bomb, Chuck and Matilda. 03:25 I kept attacking with those, when Cabin Boy was charging. 03:25 Cabin Boy attacked AND KILLED CHUCK AND BOMB! 03:25 I kept attacking with Matilda, until I used Rage Chili on her. 03:25 She healed herself alot, but second Haymaker knocked her out. 03:25 THE END. 03:25 I didn't even tap King Pig to get the consolation prize. 03:26 Yay 03:26 I unlocked White Radish, now QiGong Zombies and Black Holes are nothing to me! 03:27 GOOD FAR YOU 03:27 White Radish will be my replacement for Wall-Nuts because they have high health too :D 03:27 Radish has a bit less HP than Wall-nut 03:28 Yes 03:28 Oh wait 03:28 He does? 03:28 Hallo 03:28 Orb, read the above posts. 03:28 including my long one 03:28 Well then,i will just use it as replacement when there are QiGongs or Black Holes. 03:28 im just back from 03:28 tube towed by boat at high speed thingy 03:28 dat was awesome 03:29 Rasengan553 03:29 Don't worry, kernel-pult spam helps you. 03:29 6:22 03:29 KinglerMaster 03:29 good point 03:29 6:22 03:29 Rasengan553 03:29 Imma check my level on PvZ1 03:29 6:23 03:29 KinglerMaster 03:29 Brocoali and Coaliflower 03:29 6:25 03:29 Rasengan553 03:29 Fail on Angry Birds Epic: Limestone Lagoon - 4. Picked Bomb, Chuck and Matilda. I kept attacking with those, when Cabin Boy was charging. Cabin Boy attacked AND KILLED CHUCK AND BOMB! I kept attacking with Matilda, until I used Rage Chili on her. She healed herself alot, but second Haymaker knocked her out. THE END. I didn't even tap King Pig to get the consolation prize. 03:29 6:26 03:29 MasterNinja321 03:29 Yay 03:29 I unlocked White Radish, now QiGong Zombies and Black Holes are nothing to me! 03:29 6:27 03:29 Rasengan553 03:29 GOOD FAR YOU 03:29 6:27 03:29 MasterNinja321 03:29 White Radish will be my replacement for Wall-Nuts because they have high health too :D 03:29 6:27 03:29 Rasengan553 03:29 Radish has a bit less HP than Wall-nut 03:29 nice 03:29 -_- 03:30 kinda like this 03:30 v 03:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKH_zlgABiU 03:30 but a bit slower 03:30 I got a new row of White Radishes for just 50 sun 03:30 30 kph or so 03:30 :o 03:30 bcuz plantfoood 03:31 If a zombie or Black Hole tries to pull a White Radish, it is just like: "NOPE" and the pulling fails. 03:32 EVERYBODY TELL MY BROTHER TO SHUT UP 03:32 shaddop, WM43's brother 03:32 SHUT UP WM43s BROTHER 03:32 WinterMelon check PM/Whisper 03:30 I got a new row of White Radishes for just 50 sun 03:30 30 kph or so 03:30 :o 03:30 bcuz plantfoood 03:31 If a zombie or Black Hole tries to pull a White Radish, it is just like: "NOPE" and the pulling fails. 03:32 EVERYBODY TELL MY BROTHER TO SHUT UP 03:32 shaddop, WM43's brother 03:32 SHUT UP WM43s BROTHER 03:32 WinterMelon check PM/Whisper 03:32 and shut up Wintermelon's brother 03:34 Dark ages is kinda associated with my country and city 03:35 because my city was founded in medieval times 03:35 :O 03:35 nice 03:36 *Throws shield at Orb* 03:36 it just passes through me 03:38 . 03:39 *throws a freezing spear on Orb a Call* 03:39 ZOMG WAT 03:40 Is it just me 03:40 or does White Radish have faster recharge than peashooter 03:40 you 03:40 It's just you 03:41 leme test 03:41 APPPAPA 03:43 yah you are right 03:43 Peashooter and White Radish have same recharge 03:44 FINALLY, Cabin Boy beaten. 03:44 1 star, however. 03:45 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Pea is it just me 03:45 or 03:46 people that voted Pea-nut 03:46 idk how to say it 03:47 i mean, i can't tell that Pea-nut is my favorite plant, cuz it is not released yet 03:47 this is same as Dark Ages and Far Future (Poll: wut is your fav area 03:48 People were voting Far Future when it released 03:48 i am pretty sure if Far Future was second world and Pirate Seas were released instead of Far Future, everyone would vote Pirate Seas 03:48 cob cannon 03:49 yah maybe 03:49 https://join.me/152-663-140 03:49 White-Radish has about same health as Infi-Nut 03:50 sry cannot join 03:50 cuz crappy computer 03:50 k 03:51 what the waffle 03:51 ? 03:51 Kung-Fu World has a level which gives BLOOMERANG puzzle pieces 03:51 Even though they are useless because Bloomerang cannot be upgraded 03:51 and cmon 03:51 collect 10 stars in AE to unlock it will ya 03:52 it is easier than collecting 10 Bloomerang Puzzle Pieces anyways 03:52 :o 03:52 zomg 03:53 there is an apperantly supah hard Minigame in Kung-Fu world 03:53 it is called Shaholin Temple 03:53 And it has gargantuar statues 03:53 After a while/if the statue are destroyed, gargs spawn out of them 03:54 Hi nathania 03:55 Maybe because the gargantuars were put in th 03:55 these statues? 03:56 Yes they are 03:56 but 03:57 There are 3 kinds of gargantuars 03:57 One of them is very dangerous 03:57 How do you change the color of writing, I know a prank 03:58 :D it might stop people typing for a few minutes 03:58 wat 03:59 Matty, PM 04:01 lol 04:01 MATTY LEAKED The PRANK 04:02 Connection difficulties 04:03 wait It wont work 04:04 Oh well... Tetris... :D 04:04 :( ] 04:05 :.(] 04:05 :{] 04:06 anyway, time to test color 04:06 I can still post btw Matty 04:06 Even if you trigger the color 04:06 <--- thats why it wont work 04:07 I have a different language chat 04:08 ;/ 04:08 This is a test, if this is red then good, if not then this is not good and don't spam... please? 04:08 ok 04:08 now to stop spamming 04:08 wait... does this work on userpages?!?! 04:09 no 04:09 oh 04:11 hai 04:11 hi Rx2MikeyWIKIA 04:11 anybody wanna play a chat game? 04:11 I can 04:11 me 04:11 pm one 04:11 though 04:11 oh 04:11 multipm? 04:11 multi PM me and matt plz 04:11 Playing multiplayer on that chat game i wanna play is not possible 04:11 sadly 04:12 oh wait 04:12 it is 04:12 k 04:31 too 04:53 Hey got a good plant idea 04:53 @Orbacal and @Rasengan553 04:54 hallo 04:54 wut is it 04:59 hi 04:59 lol 04:59 hate quiet chat 04:59 just go afk again... 05:05 zomg 05:06 I downloaded NetDisaster for my computer 05:06 (DesktopDisaster at that case) 05:06 I COMPLETELY DEMOLISHED my computer 05:06 *desktop 05:06 The destruction goes away if you quit Desktop Disaster though 05:07 how did it 'demolish' 05:08 Craters 05:08 explosions 05:08 holes 05:08 laser spots 05:09 on your desktop screen? 05:09 yup 05:10 I WANT IT :D 05:10 k 05:11 http://www.netdisaster.com/desktop/download.php 05:11 Download link 05:11 thx 05:11 ill play it after I finish this pvzcc page 05:12 k 05:13 There once was a internet version (hence "NETdisaster"), but it got shut down because of phising 05:13 phising? 05:14 http://www.netdisaster.com/desktop/faq/phishing.html 05:14 Why it got shut down 05:14 (NOTE: That site has some swears) 05:15 oh yeah phising... thought you said phycic 05:10 k 05:11 http://www.netdisaster.com/desktop/download.php 05:11 Download link 05:11 thx 05:11 ill play it after I finish this pvzcc page 05:12 k 05:13 There once was a internet version (hence "NETdisaster"), but it got shut down because of phising 05:13 phising? 05:14 http://www.netdisaster.com/desktop/faq/phishing.html 05:14 Why it got shut down 05:14 (NOTE: That site has some swears) 05:15 oh yeah phising... thought you said phycic 05:17 NOTE: Chrome thinks it is a virus, download with Firefox or IE. 05:18 brb 05:20 oh 05:21 back 05:13 phising? 05:14 http://www.netdisaster.com/desktop/faq/phishing.html 05:14 Why it got shut down 05:14 (NOTE: That site has some swears) 05:15 oh yeah phising... thought you said phycic 05:17 NOTE: Chrome thinks it is a virus, download with Firefox or IE. 05:18 brb 05:20 oh 05:21 back 05:29 Nathina is a (zombie),I'm a (Newspaper Zombie). 05:29 (Nathiana) 05:29 (troll) 05:31 Niceperson, you sure you are not nathania? 05:31 (Milesprower2)hates me,will ban me,and wil unban (Wintermelon43). 05:38 vack! 05:38 vack vor vore! 05:29 (Nathiana) 05:29 (troll) 05:31 Niceperson, you sure you are not nathania? 05:31 (Milesprower2)hates me,will ban me,and wil unban (Wintermelon43). 05:38 vack! 05:38 vack vor vore! 05:40 ven vnyone vevode vis vessage? 05:40 // 05:40 vveryone van! van vou? 05:41 van vi vhop vhaying v? 05:45 vu vannot vee vhe vode? vt's vimple! 05:47 vh vome vone! 05:48 vomeone? 05:48 Hallo 05:48 vello! 05:49 Vi 05:49 vinaly! vomeone van vanslate vis! 05:49 Vi vnow vight 05:50 Vhere vis veveryone? 05:50 vobody veplys vo ve, vhey vannot vanslate vhis... 05:50 vi vunno! 05:50 Vlease Vop. 05:50 *Vtop 05:51 Vol 05:51 volololol 05:51 yayz, new paint.net version 05:51 :O 05:51 vu? vhat vid ve vay? 05:51 vi vate von v vexts 05:52 VORB VOW VO VAKE VLOWS VON VAINT.VET 05:52 VVVVVV 05:52 (how to make glows on Paint.NET) 05:52 Vow. 05:52 Really? Gradient option? 05:53 how? 05:53 you want to make sparkles or glow like PVZGM PF? 05:53 vhose vrackets vean vo v's 05:53 (those brackets mean no v's) 05:53 Wait Imma show ya 06:51 RASEN 06:51 Rase 06:51 rasen 06:51 raisin 06:51 Racistgen 06:51 RASE 06:51 RASENGAM 06:51 RASENGAN 06:51 Raden 06:51 RASEN 07:10 toes 07:10 Mattycn 07:10 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 07:26 Nathina likes this and i don't:http://plants-vs-zombies-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Plants_vs._Zombies_Fan_Fiction_Wiki 07:28 It's Nathina!(swears):DeathZombi. 07:33 hello! 07:34 MAN! i am alone for right now. 07:35 back from demolishing my desktop using Netdisaster 07:39 hello i was planning for "pvz VS. multiplayer'. 07:40 I demolished my dekstop 07:40 *desktop 07:40 And now Zomboss demolishes ME. 07:40 ZOMG STOP ZOMBOSS 07:41 Zomboss shot a barrage of missiles at all of my plants, and then spawned 3 gargantuars. -_- 07:41 Goshdarnit. 07:50 i has 25% off Pixel Piracy 07:50 Zomboss, seriously? 07:50 but i still won't buy it 07:50 ZOMBOSS SERIOUSLY 07:50 ZOMBOSSSSSSS 07:50 ARWGH 07:54 Zomboss, *beep* YOU 08:02 hi 08:03 D: 08:03 :D 08:03 ZOMBOSS 08:03 F*CK YOUUUU 08:03 Hi? 08:04 Chnaged 08:04 ? 08:04 ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 08:04 Zomboss keeps spamming Gargantuars 08:05 And if he once doesent because miracle, MISSILES EVERYWHERE 08:05 MASTERNINJA! 08:05 And if a super miracle happens, and he does nothing of these 08:05 He keeps charging and defeat every plant onscreen. 08:05 HELLO! 08:05 OR 08:05 Spam bucketheads until you just cannot win. 08:05 HI 08:05 What happen? 08:06 (facepalm) 08:06 I just freaking explained. 08:06 Faceplam.png is not found. 08:09 MasterNinja321. 08:10 WHAT 08:10 CAn i add you as a friend on qq? 08:10 Not now, sry 08:11 I need to use NetDestroy on a picture of Dr. Zomboss. 08:11 *NetDestroyer 08:11 Oh wait no 08:11 It was NetDisaster 08:06 I just freaking explained. 08:06 Faceplam.png is not found. 08:09 MasterNinja321. 08:10 WHAT 08:10 CAn i add you as a friend on qq? 08:10 Not now, sry 08:11 I need to use NetDestroy on a picture of Dr. Zomboss. 08:11 *NetDestroyer 08:11 Oh wait no 08:11 It was NetDisaster 08:15 k back from DESTROYING THAT PICTURE OF THAT F*CKING A*SH*LE ZOMBOSS 08:20 OMG 08:20 A MIRACLE HAPPENED 08:20 I DEFEATED ZOMBOSS 08:26 Anybody wanna play a chat game? 08:26 Andreelikesplantsvszombies 08:26 Rx2MikeyWIKIA (ik your ping is not dat) 08:27 dam it 08:30 OH DARN IT 08:34 toes 08:41 hai 08:41 Wanna play a chat game? 08:42 can i have a new siggy* 08:42 Wai the star? 08:42 corrected it 08:43 waht nu 08:43 I dont want a new siggy 08:43 so 08:43 NOPE 08:43 I want a new siggy. 08:43 not u 08:44 I can give you a new siggy 08:44 BUT 08:44 you has to do something for me (evil) 08:44 play a chat game? 08:45 If you want to, yes 08:45 If you dont want to 08:45 something else (evil) 08:45 whats something else 08:43 I want a new siggy. 08:43 not u 08:44 I can give you a new siggy 08:44 BUT 08:44 you has to do something for me (evil) 08:44 play a chat game? 08:45 If you want to, yes 08:45 If you dont want to 08:45 something else (evil) 08:45 whats something else 08:46 be meh slave (evil) 08:46 kk 08:46 lel 08:46 no,im srs 08:46 jkjk 08:47 CHOOSE YOUR FATE: 08:47 Play a chat game 08:47 Be meh slave 08:47 Do not get a new sig at all 08:47 be ur slave 08:47 srsly 08:47 choose ur fate 08:47 yah]] 08:47 zomg waht 08:47 errr 08:47 ish dis not waht u expected 08:48 CHOOSE YOUR FATE: 08:48 Play a chat game 08:48 Die 08:48 Do not get new siggy at all 08:48 08:48 (evil) 08:48 die 08:48 zomg... 08:48 srsly 08:48 yah 08:48 and ur comin wiht meh 08:48 (evil) 08:49 CHOOSE YOUR FATE: 08:49 Play a chat game 08:49 Do not get a new sig at all 08:49 UNLESS 08:49 MWUHAHAHA 08:49 u give me a new sigg 08:49 y 08:49 Die option is nonexistant. 08:49 Choose a different one. 08:50 aha 08:50 Choose one (evil) 08:51 . 08:51 Rx2MikeyWIKIA 08:51 no 08:52 y must u do dis 2 meh 08:52 Fate Choosing did not succeed 08:52 u adimn abusr 08:52 NOTHING HAPPENED 08:52 jkjk 08:52 CHOOSE YOUR FATE AGAIN? 08:53 k fien 08:53 pl0yz a chet gaim 08:53 ARE YOU SURE TO LIVE THAT FATE? 08:53 Yes 08:53 No 08:55 . 08:53 ARE YOU SURE TO LIVE THAT FATE? 08:53 Yes 08:53 No 08:53 if it gets me a siggy 08:53 yah 08:55 . 08:56 so 08:57 k 08:57 *evil laugh* 08:57 k 08:57 wut should your siggy be 2014 07 14